Fait: Origins of Love
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: In the first book of the Fate series, Ulrich is about to tell Yumi that she loves her, before he really finds out whats going on. Things get worse when William is possessed! This takes place after the episode The Pretender!


_**This takes place after the episode "The Pretender"!!!!!!!!!!**_

Fate

Origins of Love

Ring! Ring! Yumi's phone rung through the dark night. In the light, of a disgusting telephone booth, Ulrich was hoping to reach Yumi. "Please pick up" he said. Ulrich was calling Yumi for a number of reasons. He was sick of hiding his love from Yumi from her. He was also afraid that William was also getting to her. Ulrich thought about this over and over in his mind until Yumi picked up her phone. "Hello?" she asked nervously. "Yumi!" Ulrich started. "Where are you"? "At a restaurant" she said. "Look, Ulrich, this isn't a great time. I'm having a special dinner". "With who?" Ulrich asked her, but before Yumi could reply, he heard the voice of William through the phone. "Who is on the phone?" He asked. "Look, Ulrich, I have to get back to my date now. Ill talk to you tomorrow." She said before hanging up the phone. Ulrich started to kick the insides of the phone booth. "What does that lousy moron have that I don't?" Ulrich screamed into the nights air. "Maybe he has the decency to let other people use the phone booth!" someone said outside. Ulrich could see that a line was forming and left. "Mark my words, William" Ulrich vowed into the air. "One day, you will pay for taking Yumi away from me!" He then started to walk back to the Ice Cream pallor in which the night students of "Kadic Academy" were treated to that night!

"I had a great time last night" Yumi said to William. It was the next morning, and temperatures were heating up fast! "Me too!" William replied. "Anyways, I have to go to my locker right now" Yumi said. "See you around!" she concluded. "You too!" William said. He then turned around and walked right into Ulrich, who was waiting for this moment. "Why are you stealing Yumi from me, huh?" Ulrich asked sharply. "I have no idea on what your talking about!" William truthfully replied. "Who do you think was dating her before? Then you came along, and ruined everything for me!" Ulrich stated angrily at William. "I still have no idea what your talking about!" William still said. "My relationship was perfect before you came in! I even kissed her in Lyo-" he stopped himself. "The Lyoko Restaurant!" he corrected himself. "Well, that was before, and this is now!" William said firmly. "And I don't care what happened before I came in the picture." William then started to walk away. "Yumi can care about that, for all I care." He finished.

In the factory, Jeremy and Aelita were searching the supercomputer for information on how to restore the two missing Lyoko sectors. "I guess all of that data is in Carthage!" Jeremy finally said. "I'm going to send you to" he paused, looking around the room, and she was no where to be seen. He then heard the scanners starting up from below, and after a great white flash, he heard a sound from the supercomputer. "Aelita, are you there?" he asked into all of Lyoko. "Way ahead of you, Jeremy!" Aelita said. Jeremy laughed, and looked at the supercomputer screen more closely, and then realized that the sound that he heard when the scanners were scanning was not from the scanners themselves, but from the Supercomputer!

"XANA has launched an attack" Jeremy said.

Back at Kadic, it was lunchtime! "GRAVY!!!!" Odd screamed into sky. He ran towards the lunch room. He received his tray with an extra amount of Gravy from Rosa. His spoon was about an inch from touching his tray when his buzzer went off. He looked at his phone, and it had three words on it. XANA, Attack, and Now. "Aw man!" Odd said. "On gravy day? Why must the world be so cruel?" He then looked back down onto his phone and read the PS message. "PS, the gravy is from last year". "Ewe, I'm out of here!" Odd said.

"Ill be there in one second" Ulrich said. He started running towards the sewer entrance, when he tripped on someone else. "Oh, hi Ulrich!" Yumi said. "Hi Yumi" Ulrich said. "So, um, how was your date last night?" he asked. Yumi then noticed on how he spoke the word 'date' through gritted teeth. "Oh, right" Yumi said. Yumi turned around, quickly looking for a way to change the topic. She then spotted William walking their way. "Oh, hi William!" she said. William said nothing. He just walked towards them. "William, are you alright?" Yumi asked him. William stopped walking when he was about a fool away from Ulrich and Yumi. "William, is there anything wrong?" she asked him again. "Yes." He said. He blinked, and the evil eye of Lyoko replaced his pupils. "You" he said, before punching them both in the stomachs, sending vast amounts of Electricity down their spines.

"Virtualization!" Jeremy said. Odd managed to get to the factory, and both he and Aelita were sent to the virtual world. They landed in the Ice sector. "You can see the tower from there, its not that far away!" Jeremy told them through his microphone. "I can see it!" Odd said, but he didn't have time to say anything else. Odd turned around and was surprised to see a Tarantula already waiting for them! Before he could say another thing, the Tarantula blasted him out of the digital world, but thankfully, the overboard was virtualized quickly enough for Aelita to get away.

Back at Kadic, Ulrich woke up to see that Yumi was still out cold. "Wake up, Yumi!" he said as he slapped them. Yumi then suddenly stood up, fully aware of what just happened. "We have to get to the factory pronto!" she said. In the middle of the sewers, in which the XANA-possessed William was walking in, stopped walking. "Time for some fun" he said to himself.

"Aelita, your at the tower now!" Jeremy said. "That's old news now, Jeremy" Aelita said. "The new news is that XANA is sending some crabs to me"! Back on Lyoko, 3 crabs were indeed being virtualized in front of the tower! "Energy Field!" Aelita said, as a ball of pink energy flew from her hands, and hit the first crab right into its eye on its back. It exploded. "Easy as crab cake!" Aelita said. Distracted, she was blown off of her vehicle when another Crab devitalized it. "Help Me!" Aelita screamed. She was just over the digital sea. Out of nowhere, a manta swooped below her and saved her from the sea. "Thanks Jeremy!" Aelita said. "That wasn't me!" a confused Jeremy said. "If it wasn't you" Aelita said. "Then it must be" but before she could finish her sentence, the manta booted her off, and she landed right next to the Scipiozoa. "XANA" she finished.

"We have to go faster!" Ulrich said to Yumi. They were both on their skateboards, heading towards the factory. "We don't know where William might pop out"! When those words left his mouth, William instantly jumped out of the shadows. "Your mine now!" He said, in his xanafied voice. He stopped both boards, and grabbed Ulrich by the shirt. "Good night" he said with a smirk, before electrifying Ulrich. He then through Ulrich back with great force. Ulrich's unconscious body was smashed into the sewer wall. "Ulrich!" Yumi screamed, While William laughed. "You jerk" Yumi said, before kicking William in the shins. While William was knocked out for a few seconds, Yumi rushed to the sewer and splashed some water onto Ulrich to help wake him up. "Yumi… what happened?" Ulrich lazily asked her. He then realized the full extent of this situation. "The water!" he suddenly said. "It fries up electricity"! He then ran towards William, who was prepared for Ulrich's attack. William retracted his arm, ready to punch, as Ulrich neared him.

"Aelita!" Jeremy shouted. "Run away!" "Thanks for the advice! What do you think I have been doing for 5 minutes now?" Aelita called back. The Scipiozoa was chasing her around the area. What was worse was the fact that the remaining 2 crabs were also chasing her. "Energy Field" she said, and yet another ball of energy was summoned and launched into the air. Unfortuanlly, it missed the Crab. Scared, Aelita ran faster, away from the towers.

"Prepare to die" William said. He threw his punch, and at the last second, Ulrich ducked. "Back at you!" Ulrich said. He then tripped William. Before waiting for him to get back up, he pushed William into the sewer water. "Ulrich! No!" Yumi shouted, as the waters bubbled. The Sewer water then turned electric blue, and sparks were flying from the now-electric water. "Relax, Yumi" Ulrich said to calm her down. "Its all over now". "You Idiot!" Yumi yelled out. "You killed him"! "But I saved our lives!" Ulrich replied. "You killed the only boy who ever loved me" she said angrily, with a few tears moving down her face. "Is that a fact?" Ulrich asked. "Does it matter anymore?" Yumi said. "I want to kill you!" she said angrily. "Im going to push you into those waters, and see you die an eltrical death just like William did"! "Yumi, your crazy!" Ulrich said. "And your dead" Yumi finished.

Back on Lyoko, the activated tower deactivated itself, or that's what Jeremy thought, because he couldn't see that William was now dead. To be on the safe side, he pressed a few buttons on his key board. "Return to the Past now!" he said, as a blinding white light filled the air.

Jeremy brought the gang back to last night at the Ice-Cream pallor. He would of just brought them back to before the attack was launched, but he wanted more ice-cream. Ulrich was back inside of the Telephone. "Hey Yumi, how is your date?" he asked her through the phone. "Oh, William?" she replied. "He's fine, in the afterlife because of you!" she said angrily. "Yumi, I'm sorry" Ulrich tried to say, but before he could finish, Yumi interrupted. "You are a monster! I never want to hear or see you again!" Yumi said, while crying. She hung up the phone. "Maybe he has the decency to let other people use the phone booth!" someone said outside. "Shut up, will you!" Ulrich shouted to the stranger. "That's the second time that I have had to hear that today"!. Ulrich left the phone booth, and headed back for some ice-cream, wanting to kill himself that just happened.


End file.
